


[光奥尔]一封信

by Cranefeather



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather
Summary: 小段子。私设白魔黑影精X奥尔什方。微涉其他角色，关系自由心证





	[光奥尔]一封信

**Author's Note:**

> 小段子。私设白魔黑影精X奥尔什方。微涉其他角色，关系自由心证

伊修加德今天夜空晴朗，繁星满天。屋内灯光明亮，冒险者从桌子上那一叠精良的羊皮纸信笺中取出一张，用一根精致羽毛笔，蘸了蘸瓶中的墨水，认真地在纸上写下字迹。

“亲爱的奥尔什方，”

弗莱德里克已久不握笔，本就不擅长书写的他，此时字迹更加歪扭拙劣，他无奈地摇了摇头。不过，想必奥尔什方也不会介意这个。

“已经很久没来看你，也没给你写信，不知道你会不会见怪。我始终不知道该说什么，无非是我很想你，很喜欢你……这些无聊的话，你如果看多了，也会烦吧？虽然你从不曾对我流露过一丝一毫烦闷厌倦。

“不久之后，我就要前往第一世界了。拂晓的朋友们似乎已经被召唤去了那边，他们的身体在这个世界里沉睡。我发誓，一定会把他们安然无恙地带回来，不管那个世界在哪里，有多远。

“假如你知道我去了那么远的地方，多半又会担心了吧？放心，我会很好的。哪怕为了你，为了你用命换来的我这条命，我也不会轻忽怠慢。在此之前，我会去格里达尼亚的幻术师行会，继续修习白魔法。哪怕再变强一点点，或许都能在生死攸关之际，救下该救的人。”

冒险者的眼睛一酸，无力地靠在椅背上，叹了口气。他是出生于格里达尼亚的黑影精灵，对魔法生来就有天赋，在加入幻术师行会后不久就崭露头角，治愈过许多身受重伤的人。他曾经自信自己的治愈魔法无所不能。可是那一天……

残阳中，奥尔什方的胸腹被光矛凝聚成的利刃猛然洞穿，鲜血喷涌而出。他疯狂地，拼尽全力调用着所有的最强力的幻术。可是那天，他的魔法竟仿佛失效了一般，只能眼睁睁地看着血越流越多，染红了骑士的锁子甲，染红了光洁的地面，染红了他的眼睛……终于，他的魔力彻底耗竭，骑士身上的鲜血，却仍在无情涌出……

一个人有多少血可以流？

后来，艾·斯密·雅恩大人对他说，幻术不是万能的，更绝非能逆天行事。它仅能暂时疗愈或缓解一般性的肉体创伤和简单疾病，却对真正致命的重伤，或者无药可治的绝症，始终无能为力。即使是黑衣森林的最强大最通晓治愈术的角尊们，也必须承认他们能力有限的现实。

“你已经做得够好了。按照你的描述，那种身体洞穿、内脏碎裂的重伤，哪怕是我，或是嘉恩·艾·神纳大人亲临，恐怕也……只能那样。”艾·斯密·雅恩这样安慰他。

弗莱德里克摇了摇头，强行驱赶走入侵他脑海中的痛苦如噩梦一样的回忆，他不甘心，他必须要变得更强，因为不想再留下遗憾了。

出了一会儿神，笔尖的墨水有些干了，他又蘸了蘸墨，继续写下去。

“很久都没来伊修加德了。因为一点变故，艾默里克把我带来了，然而，他又返回前线指挥作战了。不知道伊修加德没了主持事务的议长阁下，会不会出什么事。当然，我相信他的能力和智慧，他的决策总是没错的。可惜，我仍没能见到埃斯蒂尼安，这回欠了他一个很大的人情，却没来得及当面道谢，他总是神出鬼没的。或许，只有艾默里克才知道怎么找到他。能回到这里，见到故友，我感到很亲切。伊修加德已经是我的故乡了。 

“对了，我今天来看望了你的父亲埃德蒙大人。说来惭愧，我一直想来看望他，却一直犹豫不敢，也一直以忙碌奔波的借口逃避着。你的亲人们，从未因那件事怨怪过我，甚至更加热情友好，但这并不代表，我不会愧疚。你这个傻家伙，让我欠了永远还不了的债。”

弗莱德里克被自己的措辞弄得噗嗤笑出声来，他还没这么当面叫过奥尔什方。如果有机会这么叫他，那该多好啊。那个骑士，不止一次以身作盾，凭着本能替他的战友们抵挡危险，他当然是个傻家伙。

“埃德蒙大人身体很好。他讲了许多你以前的事，都是我不知道的。我都不知道你对巧克力牛角面包情有独钟，在巨龙首营地时，从未见到过这种食物。我懂了，因为驻地条件艰苦，所以你也不吃了，你一直和所有的战士们同甘共苦。

“阿图瓦雷尔竟然去了前线，我有些担心。绝非不信任他的实力，而是，他是你的亲人，而我不敢想象，万一他也出事的情形。埃德蒙大人说，他执意要走的时候，说了和你一模一样的话：一名骑士理应尽到自己的职责。我想，你正直真诚的品格，无私无畏、始终服务奉献着他人的骑士精神，一直是激励人们前行的动力，包括他，也包括我。愿十二神保佑他平安。

“之前我也去了巨龙首营地。科朗蒂奥和雅埃勒都很想你，营地的人们，也免不了把埃马内兰和你作对比。不过，埃马内兰一点也不介意，他说，虽然剑术不如你，统兵治军不如你，但他也有他的方式，给大家脸上带去笑容。他做得的确很好。奥诺鲁瓦时常打趣他，还跟我揭发他一点都不想去前线的小心思。友情让主仆的界限模糊了，真好。”

“对了，我前几天又梦见你了。”

白魔法师露出微笑，抬头望着窗外的缀满繁星的天空，神思飘忽。那是一个温柔缱绻的梦。他在梦里，做到了他从未敢做过的事：他终于亲吻了奥尔什方，而奥尔什方也回应了他。

“可是，你不知道吧，你在梦里说了多么过分的话。你对我说，假如你死了，希望我能忘了你。你开什么玩笑？作为挚友，一点默契都没有。虽然是梦，可我的确怀疑，你这家伙，会不会真的这样想，这很像是你能说出来的鬼话。”

那时，奥尔什方的声音温柔得像幼鸟绒绒的羽毛：“我的朋友，你的路途在远方，你的世界还很大，你会遇上很多很多比我更强大、也对你更好的人。而我希望，你可以永远幸福、没有悲伤。所以，设法忘了我吧，那对你更好些。我不愿见到你痛苦的样子。”

冒险者生气地用力地写下他的抱怨，力道大得，简直要把厚厚的羊皮纸戳出洞来。

“当时还没来得及回答，你突然就不见了。现在，我想明确地，告诉你我的答案：别人再怎么好，也和我无关。不管过去多少个星历，不管这世界有几个镜像，我的世界里，只有一个你。朋友我有很多，可是挚爱之人，只有你一个。永远无可取代、永远不会遗忘。”

落下最后一个句点，冒险者长出了一口气，把羊皮纸仔细折好，塞进信封中。亘古不变的冰天星高悬在北天，闪耀着银辉。

弗莱德里克转身看了看，银蓝色头发的精灵就在他身后的床上躺着，呼吸很轻，正自安静沉眠。他把信封放在干净整洁的床头柜上，那里已经有七八封一模一样的信封，用绳子扎着。他解开绳子，又把新的信封重新扎好。

“你一定会醒过来的，总有一天。那时，你就会看到我在说什么了。”

他深深地凝视着奥尔什方，悄悄伸出手，温柔地抚摸着沉睡的骑士凹陷下去的脸颊。


End file.
